


An eternal promise

by facarous



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facarous/pseuds/facarous
Summary: Una hermosa luna de miel de pie al Monte Fuji parece un final feliz para la historia de amor entre Jurina y Rena, sin embargo, ese viaje les hace descubrir que el final aún está lejos de llegar y que no pudieron haber elegido a mejor persona para compartir su vida.WMatsui AU Oneshot.





	An eternal promise

Las risas podían ser escuchadas por un pasillo de cierto hotel de cinco estrellas cercano al lago Kawaguchi. A pesar de los intentos inútiles de las dos jóvenes mujeres, que caminaban abrazadas la una de la otra; su estado de humor podía ser escuchado por los demás huéspedes. Tratando de mostrar compostura y buenos modales, intentaron una vez más guardar silencio. Esta vez con mejores resultados.

Había sido un día encantador.

Exploraron la zona norte del lago, en donde rentaron un pequeño barco de pedales con la forma de un cisne y pasaron la tarde en el jardín de flores cercano, comieron en un pequeño restaurant y disfrutaron de las vistas del lago y del monte Fuji. El único contratiempo real había sido cierta licencia de conducir extraviada que, retrasó un poco la renta de un vehículo y que estuvo cerca de provocar su primera pelea como matrimonio.

Si el día había sido gratificante, la noche se asomó prometedora en el momento en que abrieron la puerta de su habitación: se encontraba a oscuras, pero podía observarse el balcón iluminado por varias docenas de velas.

“¿Qué es esto?” La mayor de ellas se dirigió hacia la zona iluminada y abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal. “¡Jurina!” Llamó a su pareja “El jacuzzi parece listo para ser usado.” Jurina por su parte, había quedado sin aliento. No era por la habitación o el jacuzzi preparado, mucho menos por el hecho de saber que dentro de la nevera tenían una botella de vino tinto. Era porque Rena, su pareja de años y su ahora esposa, parecía un espejismo. Su silueta siendo iluminada sutilmente por el resplandor de las velas. Resplandor que, se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos y los hacía lucir dorados.

Era hermosa.

No sabía si era el encanto de su Luna de Miel, pero Jurina había redescubierto en estos días, que definitivamente Rena era la persona correcta para pasar el resto de su vida. No es como que no hubieran tenido cinco años de noviazgo para descubrirlo o que el hecho de haberle pedido matrimonio el año pasado, no significara que estaba segura de ello; es solo que, en estos días, lejos de sus familias y en un ambiente ajeno, habían podido conectarse sin filtros.  

Se aseguraría de volver a agradecerle a su madre por este viaje. Después de todo, ella era quien les había regalado la estancia por cinco noches en aquel lugar.

“¿Jurina?”

“Creo que el personal del hotel nos quiere decir algo.” La menor sonrió.

“Esto tiene tu nombre puesto por todos lados.” Rena se acercó a ella, “Las velas, los pétalos de rosas en el jacuzzi. Estoy segura de que tienes algo más escondido en algún lugar.” Jurina sonrió, esa sonrisa amplia que a Rena tanto le gustaba.

“Disfrutemos nuestra última noche aquí, Rena-chan.” Ayudó a la mayor a quitarse su mochila y guardar sus cosas. Tomaron toallas y procedieron a darse una ducha antes de disfrutar del jacuzzi.

Se habían conocido siete años atrás. En aquel entonces Jurina tenía dieciocho años y formaba parte del equipo de mantenimiento técnico en donde Rena de veintitrés años, era contadora. Dentro de sus funciones, Rena debía de calcular el presupuesto semestral de mantenimiento, mientras que Jurina pertenecía al equipo encargado del control, reparación y conservación de las diversas maquinas utilizadas por la empresa. Además, siendo el personal novato de su sección, era la encargada de enviar a la oficina de Rena la lista de materiales necesarios para el mantenimiento del lugar.

La contadora no encontraba el lugar agradable, pero siempre pensó que aquella chica era encantadora. Tenía una sonrisa sincera y unos muy buenos modales. En aquel entonces Rena deseaba otro tipo de puesto, así que cuando encontró una mejor oferta de trabajo, dejó aquel lugar sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, el destino parecía querer juntarlas. Dos años después, ambas volvieron a coincidir, esta vez en una nueva empresa.

Jurina la reconoció de inmediato, Rena… bueno, Rena al principio estaba confundida, pero luego de ver aquella sonrisa, el recuerdo regresó. La menor seguía en el departamento de mantenimiento, pero ahora combinaba el estudio con el trabajo. Rena por su parte, tenía bajo su cargo el departamento de recursos materiales.

Rena no podría decir a ciencia cierta en que instante ocurrió, pero los sentimientos entre ambas fueron creciendo. Poco a poco, sin prisa, como cuando se siembra una planta que solo florece una vez al año.

Su relación fue volviéndose más estrecha y así fue como Rena conoció a la madre de Jurina, y como Jurina conoció a los padres y el hermano mayor de Rena. Así fue como descubrieron que mientras la menor era amante de los perros, la mayor sentía fascinación por los gatos. También que mientras Rena necesitaba su taza de café para poder funcionar en las mañanas, Jurina lo encontraba demasiado amargo. Descubrieron que mientras Jurina podía pasar una semana de vacaciones, solo con una tienda de campaña y enlatados, Rena no sentía mucha fascinación por el aire libre; pero también descubrieron que ambas amaban las películas y que podían pasar horas discutiendo sobre las diferencias entre Marvel y DC; que para Rena no había nada mejor que un libro de poesía, mientras que Jurina devoraba los libros de Stephen King, aunque después no pudiera apagar la luz de su habitación.

Su cercanía había crecido hasta el punto de volverse cómplices y confidentes. Así fue como Rena habló de su facilidad natural con los números; su gusto casi obsesivo por mantener las cosas ordenas; que tenía una colección de réplicas a escala de todos los trenes que cruzaban el país; que le resultaba algo complicado relacionarse con las personas y que, no había encontrado problema alguno en seguir la profesión de su padre, luego de descubrir que no se tenía que lidiar en demasía con los compañeros de trabajo. Ella era feliz en su oficina, escuchando un poco de música y sacando números tras números en su computadora. Entonces Jurina había respondido diciendo que, para ella, resultaba emocionante poder entender el funcionamiento de las cosas; que desde niña había tenido cierta manía por desarmar el control remoto de la televisión o que, en ocasiones, había averiado el microondas en sus intentos por mejorarlo. Que su meta siempre había sido entrar a la universidad y cursar una ingeniería.

 _“Necesito que seas mi novia”_  Jurina había entrado a su oficina un lunes en la mañana y lo había dicho sin miramientos. La chica se arrepentiría después por su pésima elección de palabras, y su completa falta de tacto y romanticismo, pero había pasado todo un fin de semana luchando contra sus sentimientos.

Por toda respuesta, Rena se había quedado en silencio. Mirandola detenidamente, como si no hubiera entendido las palabras dichas, sin embargo, cuando la realización golpeó su cerebro, se levantó de un salto de su asiento y cruzó la distancia que las separaba. “ _Creí que nunca lo pedirías.”_ Sonrió ampliamente.

En compensación ante esa declaración tan borde, Jurina se había esmerado, hasta casi llegar a lo ridículo al momento de pedirle matrimonio. Porque conseguir cincuenta palomas blancas que levantaran el vuelo, en el preciso momento en el que Rena había dicho que  _sí._  Después de encontrar el anillo de compromiso dentro su postre de chocolate amargo, servido en un plato decorado con una muy selecta colección de sus mejores fotografías juntas, impresas en papel comestible; mientras cada uno de los comensales que casualmente habían ido a almorzar al mismo restaurante, se acercaban a Rena con una rosa roja; definitivamente había rayado en lo ridículo.

Y ahora ahí estaban, en la última noche de su luna de miel. A la mañana siguiente tendrían que regresar al bullicio de la capital, pero por el momento solo se preocupaban por colmar de atenciones la una a la otra.

Después de un rápido baño juntas, Jurina había sacado la botella de vino y servido dos copas junto a un pequeño plato con algunas fresas y chocolates. Desde el balcón podían observar la silueta del monte Fuji y la superficie cristalina del lago que reflejaba a la luna. Sin embargo, esa maravillosa vista era opacada por Rena, de pie en la orilla del jacuzzi y al igual que ella, con nada más que solo una toalla envolviendo su figura.

La menor dejó las cosas en un lugar adecuado y se acercó a su esposa. Sus labios encontrándose de inmediato.

“Eres hermosa,” Jurina sonrió al notar el bochorno en el rostro de la mayor.

“No has parado de decir esas cosas.” Rena, después de tanto tiempo, aun sentía las mejillas calientes cuando Jurina la halagaba.

“Y no pienso hacerlo nunca. Te diré lo hermosa que eres cada día. Al despertar, será lo primero que escucharás.”

“¿Incluso cuando me encuentre enferma? ¿Qué tal si me encuentro desvelada? Con ojeras en los ojos y de mal humor. ¿Seré hermosa incluso cuando me encuentre molesta?” Rena preguntó en tono juguetón, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Jurina y acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello rebeldes detrás de las orejas de la menor.

“Eres hermosa no importa el qué.” Otro beso y las toallas que ambas portaban fueron removidas. Jurina ayudó a Rena a entrar a las cálidas y burbujeantes aguas del jacuzzi.

Se sentaron viendo hacia el monte Fuji, cuya sombra contrastaba en el fondo. Rena recargada contra el pecho de Jurina. Ambas probando el chocolate, las fresas, bebiendo un poco de sus copas e intercambiando besos y caricias.

“Te amo,” había dicho Rena, colocando su oído en contra del pecho de su esposa y cerrando los ojos ante lo relajado que su cuerpo se sentía. Jurina la abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a repartir besos por aquel cuello pálido. No sabía si era el vino o el chocolate o el hecho de que era la última noche en ese sitio tan maravilloso, pero ambas encontraban difícil poder contener la necesidad de tocar a la otra.

Pronto las burbujas dejaron de ser la único que sentían. Sus manos comenzaron a explorarse. Tímidamente al principio, no sabiendo si luego de ese maratónico día, las ansias eran compartidas.

Jurina había decidido reclamar como suyo el cuello de Rena. Repartía besos y en ocasiones algunas débiles mordidas. Sus manos en cambio trazaban círculos alrededor del ombligo de la mayor y bajaban un poco, aventurándose de vez en cuando hacia el vientre.  Rena por su parte, giraba su rostro para poder morder el lóbulo de una de las orejas de la menor y no tardó en unir sus manos a las de su esposa por debajo del agua. Guío las manos de Jurina hacia abajo, abriendo ligeramente las piernas para indicarle que estaba bien continuar con las caricias en aquel lugar.

“Te amo,” ahora habían sido los labios de Jurina los que soltaron aquella declaración. Su mano derecha estaba dispuesta a demostrar cuanto sentía esas palabras, mientras que la izquierda había subido para masajear uno de los senos de Rena. No tardó en encontrar el punto adecuado para complacer a su pareja, quien tembló ligeramente al sentir los primeros estímulos y entonces, todo se volvió un vaivén de sensaciones cada vez más placenteras.

Rena mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por los húmedos besos, las atrevidas mordidas y las caricias que aumentaban en ritmo y agresividad en su parte baja. Movía sus caderas tratando de sentir con mayor intensidad. En algún momento se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, lo suficiente para poder girar el rostro y así, conectar sus labios con los de Jurina. El beso fue pasional. Profundo. Sus lenguas luchando para llevar el control. Mordió el labio inferior de su amante cuando el beso tuvo que ser interrumpido por falta de aire.

“Quiero estar siempre contigo, Rena-chan… siempre,” Jurina dijo entre suspiros. Pronto aventuró un dedo dentro de su esposa, la cual reaccionó con un gemido. El ritmo y los besos continuaron subiendo en intensidad y entonces fueron dos los dedos que ahora se esmeraban en brindar placer. Entrando y saliendo, tratando cada vez de ir más profundo.

Rena se vio sobrepasada por los estímulos, y después de un tiempo que no supo determinar, su cuerpo se tensó antes de sentir el orgasmo golpearla. Su respiración agitada y su cuerpo súbitamente debilitado apoyándose completamente sobre el de Jurina, quien también respiraba de manera errática. Una calidez y felicidad indescriptible se abrió paso por su pecho llenándola por completo. Una risa se escuchó y Rena tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que era ella quien reía de manera cansada. Pronto la risa se Jurina se unió a la suya, junto con algunos suspiros que denotaban cansancio.

“¿De que te ríes?” Preguntó Jurina. Sorprendida por aquella risa, pero no pudiendo evitar ser contagiada por ella.

“Soy feliz.” Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jurina la abrazó de nuevo, su risa deteniéndose y sintiendo de pronto algo de aprehensión. Esa frase había sido dicha con una sinceridad absoluta, tan sincera y tan espontanea, que Jurina tenía miedo de perderla. Tal vez este era uno de esos instantes de los que su madre tanto hablaba. De esos momentos que sabías que marcaban un inicio y que guiarían el curso de tu vida. Jurina entendió que un nuevo capítulo en su vida se había abierto y que no había empezado a escribirse en el momento en que Rena firmó el acta de matrimonio. No, fue en el instante en el que la frase “ _Soy feliz_ ” salió de sus labios y entró a su corazón de manera limpia.

Rena giró un poco ante el repentino silencio de su pareja. Encontrándose con los ojos brillantes y llenos de un afecto tan intenso que la maravillaron.

“Hey, Jurina… amor, ¿Qué pasa?” Un beso fue la respuesta a su pregunta. Un beso tierno, amoroso, muy diferente a los dados hacía unos momentos. Rena respondió a la acción, tratando de compartir aquel sentimiento de dicha que la llenaba.

“Te amo y quiero mantener esa felicidad que sientes.”

“¿Estás diciendo tus votos de nuevo?” Rena rió confundida ante la actitud de su esposa.

“Me estoy casando de nuevo contigo.”

“Pero si no han pasado más de seis días de matrimonio, ¿No debería de ser luego de algunos años?”

“Quiero casarme de nuevo contigo cada semana.”

“Eso suena muy costoso,” Rena enredó sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros de Jurina. “¿Cómo piensas pagar por eso cada semana?”

“Algo se me ocurrirá.” Jurina sonrío “Pero podríamos vender tu colección de trenes en miniatura.”

“Tú no quieres casarte conmigo cada semana, tú buscas el divorcio.” Le dio algunos golpecitos en el hombro, provocando la risa de Jurina.

 

* * *

 

El sol de la mañana siguiente entrando por el balcón, obligó a Jurina a abrir los ojos. Se encontraba en la gran cama matrimonial del cuarto del hotel, con las sabanas cubriendo de manera poco exitosa su desnudez. El sonido de alguien tarareando en el baño, le indicaba que Rena se encontraba despierta desde hacía más tiempo que ella.

Estiró su cuerpo, tratando de deshacerse de los restos de somnolencia que aún le hacían sentir los parpados pesados. No sabía que hora era, pero no sonaba mal pedir el desayuno a la habitación.

“¿Despierta al fin?” Jurina volteó hacia la voz que venía de un costado. Pronto se encontró con Rena, quien portaba un vestido ligero de color blanco.

“Eres hermosa,” respondió de inmediato, provocando la risa de la mayor.

“No solo eso,” dijo Rena mientras se acercaba a la cama “También soy buena encontrando cosas perdidas” estiró su mano hacia donde estaba la lampara, tomando algo de ahí y mostrándoselo a su esposa. “Tu permiso de conducir.”

“¡Te dije que no lo había perdido!” Jurina se incorporó emocionada por la tarjeta encontrada. Rena negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiró.

“Eres demasiado descuidada,” cerró la distancia entre las dos con un beso. “Estaba dentro de la maleta, la encontré cuando preparaba mis cosas para el baño.”

“Prometo ser más cuidadosa,” tiró del brazo de Rena para hacerla caer encima de ella en la cama, obteniendo una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa por parte de su esposa.

“¿Cuántas promesas ya llevas?” la mayor preguntó divertida.

“No lo sé, pero contigo mis promesas son eternas.” Compartieron otros cuantos besos antes de que sus estómagos les recordaran que estaban vacíos. Jurina soltó un bufido cuando Rena se separó de ella y fue hacia el teléfono para pedir el desayuno a la habitación.

Rena colgó el teléfono y volteó hacia la cama, solo para encontrar que Jurina había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Sonrió ante la imagen de la perezosa chica. Ahora eran un matrimonio, después de tanto tiempo al fin habían decidido dar el siguiente paso y aunque Rena no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa por el futuro, tampoco podía evitar sentirse contagiada por el optimismo con el que Jurina parecía verlo todo. Deseaba no solo contagiarse por el optimismo, también quería poder poseer un poco de esa energía, el entusiasmo y la forma en la que su esposa enfrentaba las cosas sin perder la sonrisa del rostro.

Jurina se había referido a la eternidad como plazo de vencimiento para sus promesas y aunque eso podía parecer infantil, para Rena la eternidad se veía tentadora.


End file.
